Fuyu no Tenshi no Otogibanashi
by Akumu-chama
Summary: Hinata finally worked her courage and confessed to her love, Uzumaki Naruto but was met with a cold slap to the face. Maybe not literal. But to be called a possible lesbian and to be smothered with the compliments of another girl.. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers~  
>I know this is a bit odd since I haven't made a new story in a while but <em>Kiko is a girl<em> wanted me to make her a fanfic :3 And who am I to say no~? Anyways… This fanfic caught me between updating "Cold Criminals, or the Love she never had," but don't worry, I'll update that story as soon as I finish with this story. So Kiko-chan has told me I can make it either a one shot or a full on story so I'll ask you all whether or not I should make it into a story. This first chapter will act as the One shot but if I get enough reviews to make it more than that means I'll have a brand new story to start updating too! Heh. Again, I'm doing requests so if anyone wants anything, I am here D Anyways, shall we get on with this lovely new writing of mine~?  
>Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto~ Or the story Idea..? Lol. Belongs to Kiko is a girl :3<p>

* * *

><p>Winter's Wonderland~<p>

Hurt and crushed were the only words that could explain the horrid streaks of pain that struck her chest. With watered eyes, she walked forward with her head low, trying to ignore the questioning stares from the bystanders that eyed her curiously. It was mid-December, meaning the floor was patted down with several blankets of lovely crisp white snow and the tree's stood bare, shaking in cold. The sky was grey and glooming, threatening to drop another blanket down on the civilians that stood non-worriedly. Hinata's mood had matched the grey clouds. Today, she had put so much effort on making herself look more attractive than usual and it didn't go to waste. Oh no, it gained a lot of attention from most of the male population that would pass by.

However, she didn't want their attention.

She wanted _his_ attention.

Uzumaki Naruto, her former crush and the first to break her heart into millions of pieces. Before I get into the whole fiasco dealing with Naruto and Hinata, allow me to describe how the lovely Hyuuga looked that day and just how much effort she put in for him.

Hinata Hyuuga was graced with beauty that made other girl's jealous. That day, she wore a long winter's coat that was lined with soft fluff, the coat being a soft tint of lavender and barely reaching her thighs. Underneath she had a pair of tights that had been plaid and on her feet were a pair of khaki coloured snow boots. Loose strings fell from her boots and at the ends of those boots was the soft fluff that lined her coat. She wore a cute little wool lavender hat that looked perfect placed on top of her straight ebony hair that fell passed her shoulders, cascading down her back. Her lips carried a soft shine of pink and her cheeks were equal, being a little rosier.

So onto Naruto, Hinata had asked Naruto if he wanted to go for some hot chocolate because she wanted to confess her feelings for him. Of course, Naruto took her up on her offer and the two were awkwardly sitting across from each other, a blush staining Hinata's tender cheeks. Peering down to her cup of hot chocolate, she softly began to explain why she wanted him to come here. Her feelings for him had finally been expressed to him through the tiny words that Hinata was able to say. He was quiet for a moment, understanding just what she was saying and he immediately told her no.

_"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry but… I don't like you like that at all. All this time, I didn't even think you were interested in men. Let alone, dating me. S-Sakura-chan is the one I like… She's so sweet and beautiful~!"_

And there he began to list the several things that Sakura did that made her attractive. Hinata could only swallow the lump of sadness in her throat as she listened to his words and eventually their little date ended. Now, here she was crying over something so pathetic as spilled milk. Where was her fairy tale? She was a fairly well human being so why did she deserve such pain as this? To be rejected by your only love because another woman is more "attractive" than yourself? It was heartbreaking for the sensitive little Hinata.

She gave a soft sigh, allowing her hot breath to make a cloud in front of her face, and walked over to a nearby bench that stood so plainly in front of a children's park. Fairy tales were all just jokes meant to keep the hopes up of the weak, weren't they? Why was she so stupid to actually believe she had some sort of chance with Naruto? She was plain and weird with abnormal looking eyes and such a petite body. She was nothing compared to Sakura.  
>Absolutely nothing.<p>

Her lilac eyes began to dampen as depressing thoughts filled her head and she pressed her chilled fingertips to her forehead, holding her head up with her hands. A soft sob shook her body and she began to sniffle only a little when she felt a light tap to the shoulder. She hurriedly tried to dry her tears and looked up on the person who seemed to need to ask her what was wrong.

Hinata's reddened eyes widened as she noticed just who bothered to come over and question her sadness. Uchiha Sasuke. Her high school's known heartthrob. The man who never bothered to do anything for anyone or let alone ask their status. So why was he here? He didn't seem like the one to point and make fun. Giving a soft sniffle, the two stared at each other until Sasuke reached forward and offered her a warm cup of hot chocolate with lots of tiny marshmallows floating at the top. Looking down to the cup, than back up to him, she gave him a questioning glance and he straightened up a little.

"Hyuuga… You look a little sad so I thought you needed something to lighten your spirits up a bit… I guess."

She stood up on her boots and hesitantly took the cup into her hands, smiling as it warmed up her freezing cold fingers. She looked up to him and gave a sweet smile as an unknowing tear rolled down her cheek.

"T-Thank you, U-Uchiha-san…"

If someone as cold-hearted as this Uchiha could show her just a little bit of kindness than was their really absolutely no hope for a fairy tale ending?

"Hn. Whatever Hyuuga. Come with me so you don't catch a cold."

Maybe little Hinata could have the fairy tale ending that she dreamed about…

"H-Hai, Uchiha-san!"

Definitely not with a Uzumaki Naruto. Maybe… Maybe with a certain duck-butt haired teen.  
>Of course, it was just a maybe~<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Yaay! I wrote it :3 Is it okies? Not too OCC, is it? Did you all fucking LOVE IT? Lol. Of course not xD A possible oneshot but if I get a enough reviews than I'll change into a story~! Yaaay~! So please review on my little story~ Oh, And here you go, Kiko-chan~! Hopefully it was what you wanted… If not, I am terribly sorry~  
>Ja ne~<br>-Aku-chama~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who needs a fairytale ending?

* * *

><p>Already it was the next day yet Hinata could still remember the kindness he offered toward her. She was a Hyuuga and he was an Uchiha which wasn't surprising that they both knew each other but when they talked, it was strictly and only business; Nothing more. If anything, Sasukes older brother, Itachi, was much nicer to her than him and she didn't really mind. She knew that Sasuke was generally a cold-hearted person who had anyone of the female population drop to his feet at his command.<br>She wasn't like this, though.

Her eyes had been set on Naruto but he obviously proved that she had no chance with him. So he wasn't seen as her lovely sun anymore. He was just a reminder of the icy cold she felt when she came into contact with others except the few of her friends.

Getting back to the story, Hinata was sitting on her bed as the sun began to rise from the horizon. She had school today and it was obviously going to be only chilly day from last night's previous blankets of snow. It was fine though. Today was a Wednesday and Wednesday's meant that you could dress however you wanted too at the school she attended, Koko Konoha. As she sat on her bed, appearing to be deep in thought, her head arose when she heard a soft knock on the door.  
>"Hinata-sama, are you already awake," asked one of the maids kindly.<p>

Hinata was known for getting up at such inhuman times of the day but she responded with a respectful, "Y-Yes ma'am, but please d-do not cook breakfast for me… I-I'd like to m-make some f-for myself today…"

Hearing this response, of course the maid complied with Hinata's request and she silently stood up. She gave a slight stretch, it being cold in her room and off she walked towards her bathroom to start the day by beginning it with a lovely hot bath.

Allow me to introduce are lovely main character. Hinata Hyuuga, age 15 but very much on her way to her birthday. She was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan but it didn't make much sense since she wasn't… fit enough to be the leader. Her father and her sister were both hard on her and her cousin… Well he got better than a few years back and she was grateful. She only had her father, for her mother passed away when she gave birth to her younger sister, Hanabi. She didn't mind her younger sister so much but she was too much like her father for Hinata's taste.

But other than that, Hinata was you're basic average high school student; or so she thought. The heiress was simply dazzling with long violet hair that fell passed her shoulders to her mid back and lovely lilac eyes. Her face was heart-shaped and she wore the sweetest, softest lips one would see. She had a thin waistline but her bust was over average and she was quite the curvaceous little Hyuuga. Even though she hid away most of her curves with a large sweater, it just made her appear smaller; she was petite, after all.

But aside from introductions, let us begin with the day. Hinata did indeed make her own breakfast which consisted of pancakes and some scrambled eggs. She was planning to eat oatmeal but she quickly changed her mind even though the warm oatmeal did sound well with the cold weather and all. She hurriedly ate her breakfast as went into her room once more just to check on how she looked for the upcoming day.

Her hair was curled nicely yet held up to the side so a few stray curls fell lightly to her shoulders, and then on top she wore a carpenter's hat that had a plaid design of black and grey. On her shoulders hung a grey vest-like garment that was cut on the arms so Hinata decided to but on a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. The vest-like garment went passed her waist and underneath were some leggings that also had the plaid design yet it was a mixture of pink, grey, and black. A scarf of pink and grey laid loosely wrapped around her neck yet wrapped just enough to cover her mouth but only slightly. A pair of snow boots clung to her feet which were nicely lined with grey girl and dangling were two grey balls of fur. A little touch of lip gloss on her luscious lips and she was about ready for school. Her book bag hung loosely from her shoulder with a picture of a white rabbit on the flap of the bag.

She took one more glance at herself before she made her way to the east wing of their home and bid her farewells to her father. Earning a nod in approval, she walked back and noticed her older cousin waiting downstairs for her. Hanabi wasn't awake so she made sure to not go give her reason to bicker or verbally abuse her. Instead she stepped out of the door with Neji and smiled sweetly as he shut the door and locked it.

"Hinta-sama… I am aware of what the Uzumaki kid has done… If it would make you feel better, I will surely put him in his place for making you cry…"

Neji's words stung her but not because she disliked her cousin knowing what had happened. It was because if Neji knew, then the entire school was bound to know. I mean honestly, who doesn't pass rumors about someone from a big family? So many girls were jealous of Hinata but did she didn't take it to heart at all. To answer Neji's request, she shook her head sadly and took a deep breath to prevent the tears that threatened to fall.

Neji was a very protective older cousin and he wasn't about to let his younger cousin be hurt from such an idiotic human. Neji was actually more of a brother to Hinata and others thought that as well but it was mainly because of the eyes. Both Hinata and Neji had the signature ivory eyes but Neji's were much more cold and placid. He never acted that way towards Hinata, though. That day, Neji wore his chocolate brown hair down as usual and he wore a white buttons up long-sleeved shirt on top with some black jeans. He didn't care much for his appearance but a good portion of the female girls at school did.

The two walked to school together, not really minding the short walk to the school. Usually they would take a car but Hinata had been really enjoying the cold crisp morning air that she breathed in in the morning so the two walked to school together instead of driving. A sweet smile graced Hinata's lips as she saw the gates of the school get closer and closer. The two were early coming to school, as usual, so there were very few people walking around the campus but a Uchiha had Sasuke had caught both eyes of the Hyuuga's. For Hinata because he's the one who did treat her with kindness the previous night and as for Neji… Well, he noticed the large crowd of girls that crowded around him.

These girls really were rather pathetic. They had taken the initiative to get up earlier than usual just to see their beloved Sasuke-kun; it sickened him.  
>Hinata's eyes widened only slightly when she noticed her heart crusher, Uzumaki Naruto hanging off of Sasuke while obnoxiously laughing. Sasuke turned his head only slightly and met eyes with the petite Hyuuga. His eyes softened at the mere sight of her and she watched back, them having a conversation with their eyes instead of with their words. Before Sasuke could realize just what he was doing, he silently made his way toward Hinata, the crowd of girls sending questioning glares toward Hinata and Naruto also giving a questioning stare. Just what was he doing?<p>

At this bold movement, Neji's eyes narrowed and Hinata's widened in surprise just to see the Uchiha approaching her at school of all the places. She thought he would just forget all about the other night but he was actually going to talk to her? The fan girls followed Sasuke as he stopped in front of Hinata and looked her in the eye with his piercing ebony eyes.

"Hyuuga… I just wanted to ask you… erm…"

Sasuke struggled with his words for some odd reason. Had he just thoughtlessly walked over to her? Hinata let a sweet smile grace her lips but she really couldn't help it. He looked adorable when he was tongue-tied. The fan girls could agree with this statement but they were emitting dark aura of jealousy towards poor Hinata. As Sasuke continued to think of just what to say, a familiar hand gripped Sasuke's shoulder and Itachi lightly stood above his younger brother.  
>The fan girls were absolutely shocked. Why were both heart throbs of their school talking to someone like Hinata Hyuuga? She had no sex appeal so just what was going through both Uchiha's heads?<p>

"Allow me to aid my troubled younger brother. We would _**both **_enjoy if you could join us for some lovely pastries at a little café after school. Neji, you do not mind, do you?"

The fan girls switched back and forth between Neji and Itachi as Neji swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He didn't want to leave his younger cousin with these two but then Hiashi would be informed and Hiashi had been encouraging interact-meant of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan… He sighed softly and shook his head which caused surprise to the group of fans and Hinata herself. Then a certain pinkette just had to butt herself into the conversation.

"Itachi-sama~ why must you ask a girl like _her _to join you two for pastries? She's so plain… I mean, if Naruto rejected her than is she really worth it? You'd have a better time with me~"

At the, Hinata's mood dampened and she could feel her eyes beginning to well up with tears. It wasn't her fault that Naruto wasn't attracted to her… It wasn't her fault that she wasn't as exciting as other girls. It wasn't her fault that she was so… plain. Hot tears slid down her cheeks and at this, the fan girls cackled in mockery and Sakura giggled at her own remark on the poor young girl. Even Naruto began to laugh just to be one among the crowd. At this, Neji, Sasuke, and even Itachi himself sent narrowed eyed glares at the girls for making little Hinata begin to cry. At this, Sakura looked back between Itachi and Sasuke, seeing their threatening eyes. Sasuke's black ones and Itachi crimson ones.

Then a small voice broke the silence-filled glares that were being sent forth to the girls.

"I-I know that I-I-I'm not the prettiest o-of girls… A-And I-I apologize f-f-for being so d-different. I-I can't h-help it t-t-though… I-It's true… I-I am plain… A-And I-I-I'm deeply sorry…"

Her eyes stayed down and tears slid down her cheeks as she ran forward, pushing passed Itachi, Sasuke, and the fan girls. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen. She just wanted to enjoy her day back to school and not be hung onto the other nights events. Why were others so mean?

Why…

_Why was she so plain?_

* * *

><p>Dear Readers~,<p>

Hah! Finally I made the second chapter :3 People liked this story so I shall make this into a full on story 3 Enjoy~? Reviews please and I would greatly enjoy suggestions or something :3 Did I do a good job? Heehee. 5 reviews required and I shall continue, nya! Bye for nows~

-Aku-chama~


	3. Sorry, Bro's

Hey you guys…

Sadly, I have posted this message to say that I'm going to give up on my current four stories that I have started on this account. I've decided that I wanted to actually make a new account on here :3 Probably BellalalaNyanx3 Or some shit like that… Look up that name o.o Alright? Anyways… I will continue my writing and I shall continue to take requests and all that.. I'm really sorry for all this but I just have my reasons for doing this. Hopefully, I have fans who will continue on to subscribe to my next account and if you have any requests then please do go ahead and pm me ^^ Anyways… I guess I'll see you all on my other account :3 Remember,** BellalalaNyanx3.**


End file.
